Disposable wearable absorbent articles include disposable diapers and disposable incontinence undergarments (e.g., adult incontinence products). A disposable wearable absorbent article can receive and contain bodily waste while being worn by a wearer. Such articles can be made with various materials in a number of configurations. The design of a disposable wearable absorbent article can affect the way that the article performs while it is being worn.
Elastic materials can be configured as various elastic structures in disposable wearable absorbent articles. These elastic structures can function in different ways to provide various benefits to the wearer. For example, lower force elastics or elastics that are spaced apart can be configured as shaping elastics. Shaping elastics can assist in providing a conforming fit and distributing contact forces over the wearer's skin. As another example, higher force elastics or elastics that are grouped closer together can be configured as anchoring elastics. Anchoring elastics can assist in holding the article in place on the wearer by transferring loads from the article to particular parts of the wearer's body.
Unfortunately, when a disposable wearable absorbent article includes different elastic structures, those structures may not work well together. For example, if a disposable wearable absorbent article includes both shaping elastics and anchoring elastics, and those different elastic structures are not allowed to act somewhat independently from each other, then their functions may be compromised. If the anchoring elastics transfer excessive loads to the region comprising the shaping elastics, they may concentrate forces against the wearer's skin, causing discomfort and red marking. If the shaping elastics compromise the loads created by the anchoring elastics, then the anchoring elastics may not effectively transfer loads to intended parts of the wearer's body, potentially allowing the article to sag. If a disposable wearable absorbent article includes elastic structures that do not work well together, then the article may feel uncomfortable, look unattractive, and perform poorly while it is worn by a wearer.